DC Prime: Flash
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: New universe but the same old Scarlet Runner! Theirs a lot of speedsters out there, but theirs only one...I mean four Flash's. And now they've come together, so the Flash can literally be everywhere at once. But can these heroes work as a team to defeat the likes of Grodd & The Rouges. Or will we see how dysfunctional the Flash Family really is.


**Flash #1 **

**Welcome To The Family **

Keystone City - 1971

In a warehouse deep in the slums of Keystone City, the notorious mob boss Sieur Satan and his gang are holding Joan Williams the daughter of the famous scientist Arthur Williams for ransom. She is chained up and is suspended above the mobsters. She attempts to wiggle out of the chains but to know avail. She's trapped and can't do anything about it. One of the mobsters points at her and whispers something in the ear of one of his partners. They both laugh and give Joan a sinister smile. Instantly she begins to panic, afraid of what they have planned.

Sieur: You better hope your father brings the money or your going to wish that we killed you

One of the mobsters walks up Joan's suspended body, and begins to slowly caress her legs.

Mobster, with a sinister grin: Oh you don't want to know what I'm going to do with you

?: Now that's not how you talk to a young lady

Mobster: Huh?

The mobsters turn around, and see Jay Garrick the Flash bravely standing before them. He has a smile on his face, but theirs no confidence behind it. A nervous bead of sweat goes down his for head, and he hopes they don't notice. This being his first attempt at utilizing his powers for something like this, Jay is obviously terrified.

Mobster: Who the hell are you?

Jay, thinking: Who am I? My name? I can't tell them my real name! Granted they've already seen my face but…

Sieur: Shoot 'em!

Jay, snapping out of his thoughts: Wait what!

The mobster's raise the their guns at the hero, and begin to send out a barrage of bullets in his direction.

Jay: Crap

Without even thinking about it Jay begins to dodge every one of the bullets, even grabbing some with his bare hands. The mobsters stop their fire once they realize that their bullet have no effect. They stare at him with disbelief, unable to comprehend what they had just saw. Even Joan the woman Jay is trying to save is shocked and a little terrified.

Sieur, shocked: What the hell are you?!

Jay looks down at his attempting to form an answer, but honestly he's not sure what to say. But Then it hits.

Jay looks up, smiles at them, and says: The Flash

Central City - 1999

Barry Allen is working hard in the Central City crime lab. It's dark, there is a raging storm out side, and the young forensic scientist is alone. Everyone had gone home to their beds, but Barry cant do that. A teenage boy had been accused of killing his own mother, but Barry knew that he was innocent. The only problem is that he couldn't proof it. All the evidence pointed at this young boy, but Barry couldn't believe that he killed his mother.

Barry: Ugh...Maybe it's just wishful thinking...It's not like something like this hasn't happen before. With all these maniacs running around it's possible that his kid did it...but...

As Barry get's distracted by his own thoughts a gust window causes the window of the crime lab to fling open.

Barry, getting up: Uhg...Again?

Barry walks up to the window to shut it. As he get's ready to close it a bolt of lighting shoots out from the skies. The bolt manages to make it's way through the window, and hit Barry right in the chest. This sends Barry back into a rack chemicals, causing all the vats to fall and spill all over him.

Barry: Oh god! oh god!

Barry frantically get's up, and makes his way to an emergency shower. He pools the large lever, and is showered with water. The water is cold, and freezes Barry down to the bone.

He remains their till the water runs out.

Barry, stepping out: Should I go to the doctors? I mean I feel perfectly fine. (Beat) No Barry! Your professional of course you have to!

Barry grabs his coat, and treks his soaking body to the door. As he's walking he glances out the window. At first he doesn't notice anything, but then he does a double take. Unsure of he sees, Barry walks up to the window, and takes a better look. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Every man, woman, child, car, animal, and more looks as if they had stepped inside a matrix movie. Barry scratches his eye's thinking maybe that the chemicals are messing with them. He takes one more look, and still the same.

Barry: Ooh no…This isn't good

Central City - 2003

As usual the streets of Central City are busy. Adults going to work, kids going home from school, and on cue the two fastest men Jay Garrick and Barry Allen are on a high speed chase after The Trickster.

Barry: Give up Trickster we both know we're just going to catch you…again

Trickster: Don't be so cocky Flash! This time I got a little trick under my sleeve

Jay, jokingly: Didn't he say that last week?

The Trickster get's furies at Jay's comment because he knows it's true. But he's determined to make it out of this one. He looks over at his side view mirror, and sees that the two Flash's are gaining on him. He then press's a button on his steering wheel, and his car gets a sudden boost of speed. To his and the Flash's surprise the boost sends him soaring farther then any device he's used before. The two Flash's make a sudden stop, with dumb founded looks on their faces. The Trickster sees this threw his mirror, and it creates a large grin on his face.

Trickster: Seeya suckers! HAHAHAHAHA! Ain't gonna catch me this time!

Jay smiles and turns around to a figure walking to the two Flash's.

Jay: Your turn kid! Show 'em what ya got

?: Ok hopefully I wont disappoint…

Jay: Don't worry it's just the Trickster…Easy fish to fry

?: You're right

The figure takes a step, and instantly rockets past the two Flash's.

Jay: Wow he's fast

Barry: Not faster than us

Jay: Of course

Trickster: Hahaha! Tahiti here I come!

?: Sorry not today

Trickster: What?

The Trickster turns his head, and out his car window he sees running aside his car is Wally West the Kid Flash.

Trickster: Wait! what?

The Trickster is obviously shocked. Sense he started this life of crime he's had to till deal with two of the fastest men alive, but Wally West has shown him that just when he thought he was getting comfortable he would now have to face…

Trickster: Three! Theirs three Flash's now!?

Wally: They call me Kid Flash! But yeah theirs three of us now

Trickster: Doesn't matter! I'll still get away!

The Trickster press the button on the steering, but this time nothing happens.

Trickster: What?!

The Trickster press the button again, but nothing happens. He begins to continuously press the button, but in the end it's the same result.

Trickster: What the hells going on?!

Wally: Oh! Are you looking for this?

The Trickster turns to Wally, and sees that he's holding the very device that gave his car the extra boost.

The Trickster: How'd you-

Wally: Get this thing? Dude I run at the speed of light…I can do a lot of things. Like this!

Trickster: Wha?

Wally then begins to use his super speed to dismantle the Trickster's car, piece by piece. Within seconds there is nothing but his seat and steering wheel left.

Trickster: GOD DAMN IT!

Wally: Come on dude did you seriously think that you could escape from someone who runs at the speed of light? I mean you go through this a lot…

Trickster, frustrated: Shut up! Just take me to jail already!

Wally turns around to the sight of Jay and Barry running to him.

Wally: So how'd I do?

Jay: You did good for your first time

Barry: Yeah but Kid Flash?

Wally: What? I thought it had a nice ring to it…

Trickster, under his breath: Well it's dumb

Wally: Say's the person with unimaginative name like Trickster

Keystone City - 2008

As the good people of Keystone City go by their business, a blur of Speed force energy goes zooming past them. Seeing this many times before they all think that it's one of the three Flash's patrolling the city. But they're wrong, it's not of the heroes. The energy is coming from Bart Allen, straight from the future, and ready to explore the present.

Bart: Oh my god! It worked! The time machine really worked! (Beat) But what now?

Not knowing where to go Bart moves through every corner of the city with excitement. He even takes some items off of people along the way, obviously forgetting about the concept of stealing. Bart then stops at an ally to look he's newly stolen treasures.

Bart, holding an iPhone up to his face: Wow…Look at this antic. I wonder how it works.

Bart begins to play around with phone, but stops when he hears his stomach growl loudly.

Bart: God I'm hungry…Nate did say that time traveling would take a lot out of me…

Bart begins to run around looking for something to eat. He spots a hot dog vender, and heads over to him. The vender has just finished making a hot dog, and Bart get's ready to snatch it from the man. He stretches his arm out, but before he can get any closer to the vender Bart is pulled back by a hand on his shoulder.

Bart, turning around: What the hell-Oh god

Bart's mind goes blank at the sight of all three Flash's standing in front of him. He's attempting to form words, but can't think of anything to say.

Bart: I-well-uhm…

Jay: Now calm down son

Barry: How about I buy you one, and then you can explain everything…Sounds good with you?

Bart: Ye-Yeah

Barry: Ok good

Central City – Present Day

All four Flash's are sitting at a table in a small dinner. Jay, Wally, and Bart are all look confused by what Barry had just told them.

Wally: The Flash Family?

Barry: That's just the tentative name

Bart: So sense we all use the name Flash you want us to stay connected and work as a team?

Barry: Yeah…I saw how Batman did this with the heroes in Gotham, and some around the world. So I figured we should try it.

Bart: But we do that already

Barry: Yes...but I'm suggesting we be more organized. In constant communication with each other...

Jay: We'll be like a well oiled machine

Barry: Exactly! Plus we're not the only people who have control over the speed force, and we wont be the last. So this could be the start of something bigger…Sooner or later we can get people like Max Mercury or Jesse Quick in this too.

Wally: We'd be the like the Green lanterns…A 'Flash Corps'

Barry: Haha! Yeah but I don't think we'll be nearly as big as the Green Lantern corps…

Unknown Location – Some Time In The Future

Bart Allen is walking through dark corridor. He is now a grown adult and all banged up from what could only assume to be from decades of experience. He reaches a metal door at the end of the corridor. Bart put's hand on a hand scanner and it slides open. Behind the door is a large crowd of people. Men, Woman, Boys, Girls, and even alien, but they all have something in common. The legendary Flash insignia some where on their body. Bart walks out of the corridor, and the crowd quits. Bart stares at them, and they stare back. He then stares past them all, and looks at three statues. On the left is a bronze statue of Wally West, on the right is a golden statue of Jay Garrick, and in the center is a silver statue of Barry Allen. Bart smiles at the statues.

Bart, thinking: Wouldn't get as big as the green lantern corps…Barry if only you could see this…

Bart's focus goes back at the crowd, and his smile disappears.

Bart: Welcome to the Flash Family...

TBC in Issue 2: Home & Savior Part 1


End file.
